


Her

by crimsoncomradeposts



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoncomradeposts/pseuds/crimsoncomradeposts
Summary: Even though you'd always been his "number one", nighttime always gave way to the truth. Negan still loved her though she was gone, and not you or any of his other wives could fill that void.





	

Lucille.

It was a name you heard whispered into the darkness of the night more often times than not, tangled somewhere between sweat-drenched sheets from restless nights and a multitude of regrets. You were never sure what had happened to her; you tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together, but they just never quite fell into place. He talks in his sleep often, but never gives away the details that you yearn to hear, and when he wakes, consciousness gives way to an immediately sour mood. You can see it in the way his body jolts him awake, the way he looks over his right as if searching for the woman he calls out for each night.

Lucille.

The disdain is evident in his expression when his brows crease with the initial confusion when he finds you lying there rather than her; when the realization hits him that the woman in his dreams is just that. Gone are the days when he could wake up with the one he truly loved, the only one to have his heart. These days he settles for you or another one of his wives. He may offer protection, help when needed, the occasional tryst, and a kindness not afforded to others, but it’s on nights such as this one that you realize you will never truly discover the man that once was. The old Negan left long ago, the fading echos of his cries for her remind you of this fact. All that remains is a shell of what once was: a broken man and nothing more.


End file.
